Cop x Criminal (NaLu)
by dddeactivated
Summary: Summary: When a member of the gang "Fairy Tail" stumbles into Lucy Heartfilia's house, little does she know, meeting Natsu Dragneel changes her life for the worst. Pairings: NaLu plus many other shipping moments (Miraxus, Gruvia, and Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When a member of the gang "Fairy Tail" stumbles into Lucy Heartfilia's house, little does she know, meeting Natsu Dragneel changes her life for the worst.**

 **I'm v tired and v lazy to proofread this...**

"Lucy!" Lucy Heartfilia bolted up, dashing into her living room once she heard her dad's voice.

"What's up, dad?" Lucy asked. Her father, a cop, straightened his vest.

"I just got a call."

Lucy's heart dropped. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"But...but you _promised,_ " She said with a swallow. Her father gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Lucy...," He said, moving in to give her a kiss on the forehead, but Lucy pulled away.

"It's fine," she said tightly. "Just...have fun at your work and come back safe."

…

…

…

"Can you believe it, Levy?!" Lucy's voice echoed through the house of her mansion. " _He did it again!_ "

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan," Levy's sympathetic voice said on the call. "Want to come over?" Lucy shuddered.

"It's dark. What if someone kidnaps me on my way there?"

"We could file a report. Missing: Lucy. Appearance: Pretty and dorky."

"Ha, ha," Lucy laughed dryly. "Anyways, I'm seriously bored. What do you want to-" All of a sudden, Lucy heard a loud _thump_ outside of her house. Instantly, her heart rate shot up. "Um, Levy-chan? I'll be right back..."

 _Stop being so scared, Lucy!_ Lucy instructed from her head. _What if it's a cat or something? Geez!_

Walking down the steps of her mansion, Lucy popped her head out of the sides of her stairs.

No one.

That's when she heard another sound outside of _her_ door this time. Lucy practically felt her soul slipping out of her body. She was shaking from fright. Running into her kitchen, she grabbed the emergency gun, her fingers shakily slipping into the trigger hole. Taking slow, quiet steps near the door, she slowly opened the door to see who was disturbing her at the night. Lucy let out a shriek in surprise as someone staggered in, falling to their knees. He was a man, about her age or so. He had pink—yes, _pink_ hair that was matted down on his head. Dirt was smeared on his face and knuckles, and he looked like he was gasping for air. He cringed in pain before looked up to meet Lucy's eyes, only to collapse.

Lucy froze in her spot, looking at a probably half dead person in her house.

"What do I _do?_ " Lucy whispered to herself in panic. "Argh! If only dad was here..." Lucy's eyes scanned him, trying to see if she could identify him some how. Her eyes landed on a red smudge on his jacket around his shoulder. "Oh my god, he's hurt." Walking behind him, Lucy put her hands under his armpits and dragged him to the couch. " _Argh_ , he's heavy." When she somehow managed to get him onto the couch, Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm...," Lucy bent down next to him, pulling his black coat off, revealing the full length of a scarf and a white t-shirt. Her jaw dropped when she saw the gash on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh—how?" Lucy scanned the wound before getting up and grabbing the first aid kit in her kitchen. Coming back with the first aid kit, Lucy pulled out alcohol for wounds and dabbed it onto cotton. Pushing the cotton on the wound, Lucy stared into the pink haired mans face, looking for any signs of pain so she couldn't add any more pressure. After treating the wound, Lucy wrapped brown bandage tape over it, being careful not to wake him up.

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

" _Run, damn it!"_

 _More gunshots were heard, and Natsu could hear more screams._

" _Damn it!" He swore as he dodged a bullet._

" _ **Natsu**!" Ignoring the scream of his name, Natsu just ran as fast as he can, looking for a place to hide. _

" _Stop right there, Natsu Dragneel!" A voice shouted, but that made Natsu run faster. That's when he felt the burning sensation in his shoulder before he could hear it. Running out of his breath, he desperately ran towards a house before everything went black._

Natsu quickly sat up, gasping for air.

Was that all a dream?

Looking around, he realized that he wasn't at his house.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu mumbled to himself, staring at the house he was in, only for his eyes to land on someone—a girl—sleeping next to him. She peacefully lulled in her sleep, her head on his knees, that were covered in a blanket. He frowned. Did she take care of him? "Oi..." Gently shaking Lucy, she quickly sat up.

"Huh? What...?" she said in a dazed voice. She turned to Natsu and gasped. "Who are you?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are _you_?" He countered. "Why am I here?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you were hurt," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And what kind of person am I to leave a hurt person?"

"Tch," Natsu scoffed.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted. "Don't 'tch' me! Show some respect! I saved your life, y'know."

"What's your name, anyways?" Natsu sighed. "Let's both say it at the same time... 1, 2, 3..."

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy frowned. Why did that name sound so _familiar_? Natsu, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Are you...," He said, and he appeared to be struggling for words. "Are you the daughter of Sheriff Heartfilia?"

Lucy blinked.

"Why, yes," she replied. "Your name seems familiar too...perhaps it's..." Her eyes landed on something specifically on his shoulder. It was a red...insignia? That looked oddly familiar to the...

Fairy Tail mark.

The gang that her father was after for a few years.

Before Lucy could say anything, she heard a knock on the door.

"Lucy, dear, could you open the door? I brought donuts and drinks!"

"Quick, hide!" Lucy hissed as she ushered Natsu upstairs. Who knows what her dad would do or think if she saw him? Bolting to the door, Lucy opened it for her father, who was juggling donuts and coffee in his arms. "Hey dad!"

"Oh, Lucy, it was awful!" Jude huffed. "I'm so glad you're safe." lucy frowned.

"Safe? _Why_?" She asked her dad.

"Because, one of the gang members escaped around here," Jude said bitterly. "Little bastard managed to escape." Lucy's face drained color.

"O-Oh...," she squeaked, knowing he was talking about Natsu. She'd know her dad hated Fairy Tail, but she never knew it was _this_ serious. "Dad...what's so bad about them?" Natsu was weird, but he didn't seem totally bad. Jude shook his head.

"They're the _worst_ ," Jude scoffed. "Just talking about them makes me sick...anyways, lets drop the subject...do you want to play a board-" Suddenly, there was a sound upstairs. Lucy's heart raced as she turned to her dad, who was oblivious to the situation.

"Err...I don't have time right now! Levy-chan and I need to talk about a project...," Lucy lied.

"Ah, okay," Jude replied. "Good luck."

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" Lucy hissed as she walked in her room. "My dad is _downstairs_! What if he heard?"

"Sorry, geez," Natsu mumbled. Lucy noticed he was shirtless.

"Hey! Put a shirt on!" she shouted.

"I can't. My old one is dirty and you have girlish clothing."

"Well, sorry! At least be grateful I'm hiding you."

"...I hate your dad."

"I know," Lucy replied. Then she shrugged. "It only makes sense."

"No...I hate your dad for _real_. I want to kill him," Natsu seethed.

"Hey," Lucy glared at him. "If you want to kill my dad, go down there _right now_ , and get killed by _him_. It only makes sense, anyways, you're a _gang_ member. You've probably killed people."

"It's not...it's not like that," Natsu said hoarsely, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand. You're a _rich_ girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy? Are you busy up there?" Jude called out.

"Yeah, _real_ busy," Natsu snickered, causing Lucy's face to heat up.

"E-Er, actually just about to go to bed, dad!" Lucy shouted. "Good night!"

"Night!"

"Quick, get out!" Lucy hissed as she shoved him through the door.

"Ow! Not so quick!" he snapped, but Lucy didn't care. She had to get him out of here.

"Leave! And don't come back, or else."

Natsu nodded.

"Thanks!" He yelled back, and then he ran away.

Lucy sighed and watched him dissolve with the darkness.

Little did she know, the next meet with him would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**WTF...Thanks for 30+ followers! (Btw my Tumblr is kaizellee for the fanfiction peeps :P )**

 **Wow!**

 **Anyways, here's the second chapter**

"...ucy...!"

Sighing, Lucy twirled a strand of hair, thinking about the events from yesterday.

Did all that really happen?

Did she really help gang member Natsu Dragneel?

Biting her lip, she wondered what happened if her _dad_ caught her. Would he kill Natsu right then and there.

"...ucy...Heartfilia..!"

Shaking her head, she tried to forget the events from yesterday.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

" _Ah!_ " Lucy's eyes snapped open. "Oh..err...sorry Cana...,"

Her friend scoffed.

"You've been zoning out waaay to much today," she said. "What's on your mind?"

A soft giggle was heard from the side.

"Oh, you know Lu-chan," said Levy Mcgarden with a smile. "She must be thinking about a _guy_." A furious blush spread across Lucy's cheeks.

"W-Wha?" She stuttered. "No way!"

"Lucy Heartfilia has a crush?"

Mumurs from the classroom was heard.

"Look what you did!" Lucy hissed. Cana and Levy shrugged innocently. Sighing, Lucy slumped in her seat.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

"Shit," Natsu cursed under his breath, fingers brushing against his bandaged wounds.

How lucky was he last night to stumble upon the Heartfilia girl? Especially when she, surprisingly didn't turn him in?

Wondering why, he didn't notice all the shocked faces when he stepped into the house.

"Natsu...?" A voice said in disbelief. "You're okay!"

Suddenly yanked forward, he was caught in the embrace of a red-head. Erza.

"Where the hell were _you_?!" Gray came out of the hall. "What happened? Oh my god—you got _shot_?" Nodding, Natsu pulled away. "What the hell man! Where did you go? Did you go to a hospital?"

"No, dumbass" Natsu snapped. "I didn't go to the hospital of course. I would've been recognized from the mark..."

"Oi, no fighting," Erza suddenly said. "We don't have time for this. We have to head back to where the others are..."

"Race you, stripper!" Natsu taunted, running towards the door.

"How childish are you?" Gray snorted, despite running after him.

"Wait."

Both men froze.

What happened next was a flash. Erza was yelling, and Natsu felt himself being thrown back.

"Ow! What the hell-,"

Realizing what just happened, Natsu froze and watched as Gray groaned, falling to his knees, panting as he held onto his side.

Eyes widening, Natsu raced and dropped down next to him.

"Erza ran after them," Gray mumbled. "Go with her..."

"No!" Natsu said instantly. "I'm not leaving, Gray, and plus-"

"If you don't leave, they'll kill you," Gray said firmly. "Damn, the things I do for you, Natsu..."

"I'm not leaving," Natsu repeated. Wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder, he hoisted him up. "Come on, Gray...Gray!"

Panicking slightly, Natsu, dragging Gray along with him, ran out. He _knew_ he couldn't go to the hospital.

So he decided to go to the only place he could count on.

The Heartfilia mansion.

"Lucy!" He screamed, pounding on the door. "Lucy, please, let me in! I know I said I wouldn't come back but I really need your help!"

…

… **.**

…

…

" _...save...him..."_

" _...just..."_

" _..ut him on..."_

" _...ray!"_

" _G..."_

"GRAY!"

Shooting his eyes open and panting, Gray sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" He mumbled under his breath. Was he in...a house?

"Gray!" Natsu suddenly yelled. "You're awake!"

"Na...tsu...?" Gray frowned. "What the hell-,"

"-Don't move much, your wounds." Looking down, Gray's eyes widened at his wounds that were perfectly wrapped with bandages.

"He's right," Lucy said, suddenly coming into the living room. She was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts. Her hair was tied in a bun. "Be careful, alright?"

"Um...could...could you excuse us for a moment?" Gray said, glaring at a confused Natsu.

"Oh...sure," Lucy said flatly. "I'll be in the kitchen." After a moment of silence of walking towards the end of the hallway, Gray grabbed Natsu's collar.

"What the fuck, Natsu!" he hissed. "You in love with her or something?"

" _What?_ " Natsu spat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't just come in here! Does she know-"

"-She knows! I've met her once, she won't-"

"-How do you even-"

"Because I do! Even though she's the daughter of Cop Heartfilia-"

"-She's the daughter of _WHO_?!" Gray seethed. "Natsu! Are you out of your mind—"

Natsu glared at Gray and grabbed the wrist at his collar.

"-Calm down! We can trust her."

"No. We are out of here." Storming out of the hallway, Gray frantically—but mostly angrily grabbed his stuff. "Thank you, um—Lucy, for treating me, but we have to leave."

"Ah...okay," Lucy said with a frown. "Be careful."

"Yeah, uh, thanks. Let's go, Natsu." After watching Gray hurry out, Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Sorry about that...and thanks," he mumbled.

"Nah, I'm sure he was just in a hurry," Lucy said. "It's okay..."

"Well!" Natsu turned around walking out of the house. "I have to go, bye!"

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy dashed into the hallway. Natsu froze and turned around. "Will...will we meet again?"

"I really don't know, Lucy."

 **Well, that's it for chapter 2 uvu**

 **Chapter 3 has lotsa surprises~**

 **See you..next time!**


End file.
